Crossover Games
by The Puppet Dragon Bomber
Summary: A crossover of animes, book, and TV shows! Not just Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N): This is a Hunger Games, Fruit Baskets, Naruto, Avatar (The Last Airbender), Suite Life, Everybody Loves Raymond, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Malcolm in the Middle, Everybody Hates Chris, and Merlin Crossover! Everyone of my favorite characters will face off! Now I'm going to change a few rules though. Now let me explain the new things that will be added to the games.

Number One will be that I'm going to add is District 13. I think it would be interesting to add them.

Second thing I'm going to do is that I'm not going to do boy and girl for each team. They can be boy and boy and girl and girl. But note most of my characters will be boys so if you want a lot of girls…sorry.

Now, the last thing I'm going to do is that there will be 2 winners and they CAN be from different districts. Now, lets get to the people in the districts.

District One: Sasori and Haku (Naruto)

District Two: Aang and Zuko (Avatar)

District Three: Deidara and Draco (Naruto and Harry Potter)

District Four: Cody and Merlin (Suite Life and Merlin)

District Five: Yuki and Kyo (Fruit Baskets)

District Six: Dewey and Malcolm (Malcolm in the Middle)

District Seven: Tohru and Chris (Fruit Baskets and Everybody Hates Chris)

District Eight: Harry and Percy (Harry Potter and Percy Jackson)

District Nine: Prince Arthur and Grover (Merlin and Percy Jackson)

District Ten: Michael and Jeffery (Everybody Loves Raymond)

District Eleven: Ally and Morgana (Everybody Hates Chris and Merlin)

District Twelve: Freya and Morgose (Merlin)

District Thirteen: Haru and Reese (Fruit Baskets and Malcolm in the Middle)

Who will WIN? Review and scream who will die and win! I hope you will enjoy the story.


	2. Chapter 2

(District One)

Sasori was eating a beef strip that was buried in his backpack. They had just begun the games and surprisingly no one died fighting for equipment. That meant that he had a whole competition with all 13 districts. He sighed…great. He wondered how his friend Haku was doing. Probably hunting. He wondered how his mother and girlfriend were taking this. He hoped to return home just like the rest of the competitors. He had to win. He just had too.

Haku scurried up the trees like a squirrel to attach a net trap. It was to catch competition and game. He set the traps in four different trees. Then after looking around for a while, he found a opening in the tree, dug a bit and slept in there. He was wary of the girl Tohru. She had grabbed the weapon he wanted, arrows laced with poison. She also grabbed a package that was stuffed with apples. All he had was traps and a tiny bag of cherries that wouldn't probably last long. He had to watch his back.

(District Two)

Aang set a pit trap that had 5 spears in it. He patched it with soft soil. Any game or competitors could fall through it. He then gently put some leaves on it that matched the floor he was on. He then lifted a boulder he cut a large hole in with his spear and hid in there. He hoped to catch Draco Malfoy. The boy was smart and tough too. He really didn't want to face him.

Zuko was by the river, trying to catch fish. He had caught 3 good silver trout and now, he needed shelter. He looked around the river. Then he saw a beaver working on a dam. Perfect. He crawled into the beaver's dam and killed the beaver for later. Then he rested in the dry part so he didn't drown. Hopefully no one will be searching for beaver here.

(District Three)

Deidara found a raspberry bush and instantly started collecting. All he grabbed during the grabbing war was one basket of arrows. He needed food. Raspberries wouldn't last long. He needed meat. He suddenly saw a rabbit. He killed it and then went to hide in the long grass. A place full snakes and venomous spiders.

Draco was eating raw fish by the river. He suddenly got out his weapons. He set down the bombs around the base. Anyone who saw him and walked here, would have to get scraped off the floor by the Capitol. There was only one bare patch where he walked through and then he hurried to find a place he could set his tent.

(District Four)

Cody made a fire to cook his fish because he didn't like sushi. Big mistake. The smoke led Merlin right to his partner in District Four. He quickly grabbed his arrow and shot Cody through the back. The cannon rang. Merlin felt tears come to his eyes. "I'm sorry, brother." Then he walked away as the copter picked Cody's body.

(District Five)

Yuki heard the cannon ring. One less member to fight. Afraid that whoever killed who was still lurking, he held up his dagger and army knife. He then heard a screech. A squirrel that had been in a fight and fell out of a tree was right next to him. He killed it and then found a pine tree. No one liked to mess with them because they were all prickly, but he knew how to get around them. He climbed there for shelter.

Kyo was eating a fruit basket that he grabbed that had a small knife. He was hiding behind a bush. Not the best hiding place ever, but it will do. He wondered who died already. He would search for a tree tomorrow.

(District Six)

Dewey found a hill that was lush with trees of all kinds. He found a hole in the middle of a beech tree and climbed up there. It was nice an roomy and it would be perfect for storing food. He saw a squirrel that was barking on top of the tree and he aimed a perfect good arrow and shot it in the head. It fell on the branch near him and grabbed it. Now he had food and shelter. He was sure to win. He wondered what Malcolm was doing. He was probably near a cliff right now. That was Malcolm's favorite spot.

Dewey was right. Malcolm was near a cliff. He thought that if he was attacked, he could push someone off the cliff to their deaths. Plus, the cliffs provided good lizards to eat. The only thing he had to worry a lot about is cougars.

(District Seven)

Tohru had been following Michael with her spear. She never seemed to get spear length to him. Suddenly, little Michael dropped a little baggie. It was full of delicious looking berries. Hunger got the best of her. She dumped the whole bag in her mouth and chewed them up. Suddenly, pain filled her body. She coughed and coughed. Then she fell dead. Nightlock. Nice one Michael. The cannon rang.

Chris heard the cannon ring. He ran to the cat tail house by the river and hid there with the duck he killed. He would cook it later. But two cannons equaled two deaths. Not good, he didn't want to die.

(District Eight)

Harry had his spear up and killed a big waterfowl. He quickly cooked it and ate it. He didn't want to die like the two others. Suddenly, a rain drop fell on his nose. He went into the forest and hid in a log. He hoped no one would find him.

Percy Jackson was in the river when suddenly, the Capitol released a unexpected animal in the river. A giant alligator snapped out of sudden and dragged Percy underwater. After his cannon rang. They took the crocodile back and picked Percy's body up.

(District Nine)

Arthur flinched at the next cannon. Whose faces will appear in the night sky tonight? Will his? He had a nice sword in his hand to fight off anyone who challenged him. He spiked off a branch of edible herbs and then ate them in his secret cave in the rocks. He was trying to protect himself from the now pouring rain. He wondered if he would ever make it through these games and return home.

Grover was eating a frog. He was hiding from the rain in a log in the middle of the marsh. It was a little damp, and smelly, but it would do. 3 cannons. Wow. These games might go quicker than he thought. He hoped he would win, to return to his pets, or they would starve because of Grin's lack of caring. He saw the sun starting to set.

(District Ten)

Michael felt really bad for killing that one girl. But she was going to kill him. He had to win this. Even if it meant killing his brother Jeffery. Jeffery had ran way past him when they ran after the supplies. The pack of nightlock sure did the trick. He now had groosling meat to eat and a spear and that was it. He looked around for a good shelter and then he saw den underneath rock. He smiled and dove in there. Perfect place.

Jeffery was chasing a rabbit down when suddenly a snare grabbed his foot. The cold metal dug into his bare skin and flesh. He screamed. Wrong move. Morgose of District 12 walked over with a spear. He screamed louder but was killed by getting stabbed through the heart. It was quick so it that painful. The cannon rang. Cannon number four.

(District Eleven)

Ally was shivering with cold. She had already ate a fish a little while ago, but she had no shelter. Four cannons had already rang and she didn't want to die. She looked around and suddenly saw a huge group of brambles. Though they were prickly, she had found that they were dry and if someone had trouble going through, she could kill them easily. Though she got scratched up, she got through and rested there to sleep as the she felt night coming.

Morgana caught something. The capitol had inserted something in her goose she caught. She coughed. Then suddenly, her heart stopped beating. She fell gasping. But it was no use. She died. The cannon rang yet again.

(District Twelve)

Freya in her eagle nest. The capitol was enjoying watching them fight to the death. She devised a plan. When she was done…she was going to bomb the whole capitol. The only problem was, she had to win. She had almost killed the Ally girl. But Ally was quick enough to dodge her arrows. Freya set tonights traps and then now she was waiting to see who died.

Morgose sat in her camp base. She had killed a little boy and she felt super guilty about it. But she had to win. But she really didn't want to see his face on tonight's sky. Who else died today? What would happen to her. She was super nervous and got out her spear.

(District 13)

Haru was wandering through the forest to catch a raccoon when suddenly, out of nowhere, a bear snatched him. It was playing with him and torturing him. Reese who had formed a alliance with Haru quickly shot the bear in the head with some arrows and came over to Haru. His partner was already dead. The cannon rang and Reese watched as his best friend was raised into the air.

That night. The anthem played and the faces were shown. Cody, Tohru, Jeffery, Morgana, and Haru. Then it ended.

All the tributes went to bed…to be prepared for what was to come…tomorrow.


End file.
